<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't You Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me? by yeska_noka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073981">Don't You Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka'>yeska_noka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, Pre-Debut Kis-My-Ft2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senga all grown up now, and Yokoo has taken notice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senga Kento/Yokoo Wataru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't You Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senga is cute. He's got a soft, round face, big eyes that stare up at him nervously, and Yokoo kind of wants to hug him. He feels bad for the kid, still fairly new and <i>from Nagoya</i>. He gets a letter like the rest of them, Kis-My-Ft's S, but then he's gone.</p><p>Yokoo doesn't worry about it much. They go through various member shifts over the next year and he still sees Senga around. He's grouped in with a few others, A.B.C. Jr. they're called, and Yokoo is glad to see that Senga's found a friend. The rest of Kis-My-Ft two have gone, leaving only the four of them, Kitayama, Fujigaya, Iida... older than Senga, and not inclined to pay much attention to someone so small. Nikaido seems like a good kid, equally tiny, and he's been around, Yokoo knows, having joined at the same time as him. He leaves Senga to him.</p><p>It's only the next year, when A.B.C.Jr. is thrown in with them to make Kis-My-Ft2, that Yokoo reconsiders his plan. Nikaido and Senga are <i>loud</i> together. Amusing, though, and he watches them fondly as they find their feet in the group, learning (or re-learning) along with Miyata and Tamamori to dance in their skates.</p><p>Senga's cute. Really cute. Kind of annoying at times, but Yokoo likes him rather a lot. He tries hard, really throws himself into their dancing, and Yokoo is proud to have him in their group. He treats Senga as a sempai should, buying him lunch and snacks. Nikaido is similarly good at convincing Yokoo to treat him as kouhai as well, if only because he's younger, but Yokoo doesn't mind; he likes Nikaido, too. He doesn't feel protective of him the same way he does about Senga, though.</p><p> </p><p>They all grow up, maturing into strong, beautiful people, and Yokoo wonders how that happens. Surely <i>one</i> of them must turn out just average, and he thinks Miyata's got that covered, but then Miyata proves him wrong. Yokoo doesn't dwell on it; it's Johnny's, after all.</p><p>But it's Senga that catches his attention more often than not, lately. He's grown from an adorable child into a handsome... Yokoo wouldn't say adult, because he doesn't feel like an adult himself, most of the time. But Senga is most definitely handsome. His face has lost the roundness of baby fat, cheekbones now sharp edges that draw Yokoo's fingers to run along them, but Yokoo holds back. Senga can be immature at times, isn't always the brightest, but he's also professional. He's learned when to be serious, when it matters. He's intense when he's focused, and Yokoo finds his breath catching when he watches Senga dance. Senga moves crisply, fast, choreography flowing from him as if without thought, seemingly as natural as walking, and Yokoo bites his lip, staring. When Senga turns his focus from the mirror and catches him, Yokoo somehow feels like a spotlight has been switched on him. He turns and walks away before Senga can speak.</p><p> </p><p>When Senga confesses to Nikaido in the middle of their first tour concerts, Yokoo feels irrationally jealous. He knows they're best friends, and he knows as well as the rest of them that it's a joke. But they continue it, making comments in interviews and MCs, and Yokoo has to grit his teeth to keep from saying anything.</p><p>It's better once the tour is over. Fan service is fan service, and while the act is kept up sometimes for interviews, Nikaido and Senga don't bother otherwise. They're as close as they've always been, teasing each other and laughing together, but it doesn't hurt Yokoo to see them together. Mostly, it makes Yokoo smile, because Nikaido makes Senga happy, and Yokoo likes it when Senga is happy. He just wishes sometimes that Senga would be happy because of <i>him</i>.</p><p>He takes secret pleasure in it when he gets to work with Senga planning their second tour. Yokoo is doing the skating, Senga the dancing, and they spend a lot of time in the practice studios together while most of the rest of their group is bent over a table somewhere, pencils scratching away as they plan out costumes and set lists and skits. Yokoo is impressed with how hard Senga is working, how he throws his full self into everything he does for their group. His efforts are appreciated on various levels; Yokoo is grateful that they'll likely have some really awesome new dances to show off, and also for the fact that he gets to watch Senga show them off privately first. When they're still in the planning stages, he sneaks glances at Senga when he can, watching as he tries out different dance combinations, moves flowing smooth and strong as Senga strings them gracefully together. More than once Yokoo trips over his own feet because he's watching Senga instead of watching where he's going. When Senga calls over to see if he's okay, Yokoo excuses himself by saying that the new skating moves he's coming up with are just difficult.</p><p>"Don't make them too hard, Watta, or the rest of us won't be able to do them," Senga says, smiling, but Yokoo privately thinks that if he can do it, Senga can, as well. He tries to think of Tamamori's limitations instead.</p><p>The second tour goes over about as well as the first in one noticeable sense, with Nikaido and Senga ramping up their lovey-dovey act to the point that there are moments where Yokoo's heart feels tight in his chest, painful and bitter. He decides it's time to do something about it. Soon.</p><p> </p><p>"I like you," he tells Senga, palms sweating, heart pounding, and he feels stupid, because it's <i>Senga</i>, but he says it anyway.</p><p>He's relieved when Senga lights up like the sun, although it does little to calm the beating of his heart. Senga's smile is beautiful as always, and currently all for him, and Yokoo wishes he could keep it that way.</p><p>"You like me?" Senga asks, disbelieving and happy. "Really?" He reaches out to grab Yokoo's arm in excitement. "Really, really?"</p><p>Senga's happiness is contagious and makes Yokoo's stomach flutter; Yokoo ducks his head in embarrassment. "I— yeah." He's not really sure what else to say.</p><p>Senga is shorter than him by enough that ducking his head doesn't entirely protect Yokoo. Senga just moves in close and forces Yokoo to meet his eye. "You'll take me out, then?" he demands.</p><p>"Hmm?" Yokoo questions.</p><p>"You'll take me out. On dates and things," Senga clarifies, and there's an awful moment when Yokoo thinks that maybe Senga's just taking advantage. But then Senga's smiling slyly, "Because that's what boyfriends do, right?"</p><p>Yokoo nearly laughs. He's always taken Senga out, usually with Nikaido, but behind Senga's mischievous expression, Yokoo can see a sharp awareness that this time, things will be different.</p><p>But Senga isn't finished. "And you'll kiss me?" he asks.</p><p>Yokoo swallows at the idea. "If you'll let me," he says, remaining polite.</p><p>"I'll let you," Senga smirks.</p><p>Yokoo's heart is nearly pounding out of his chest, but he plays along. "Even right <i>now</i>?"</p><p> "Yeah." Senga's smirk disappears behind an honest smile, and then he's standing there, relaxed, eyes closed, head tilted back just enough...</p><p>Yokoo leans down and kisses him, just a touch of their lips, still holding back. But Senga has other plans. He leans forward immediately, hands grabbing Yokoo's hips for balance, and presses back hard, so much that Yokoo stumbles a step. Senga goes right with him, though. Yokoo, once he has his footing, grasps Senga's shoulders, although it does little to stop the spinny feeling in his head.</p><p>Really, it's the fact that Senga's kissing <i>him</i> more than the other way around. It's not long before Yokoo can barely breathe at all, and he pulls away reluctantly.</p><p>"You... really like me back?" he asks, because he can't believe it.</p><p>Senga laughs. "You're so dense sometimes, you know? I've liked you <i>forever</i>."</p><p>"What?" Yokoo is stunned. "Since when?"</p><p>"Well, not forever," Senga amends. "But a while - a year or two at least."</p><p>"Why didn't you <i>say</i> something?" Yokoo demands.</p><p>Senga laughs again. "It looked like you were coming around, so I thought I'd let you do the honors."</p><p>"You <i>knew</i> I liked you?"</p><p>"You're as obvious as you are dense." Senga grins.</p><p>"Hey!" Yokoo would feel insulted, but he's too happy with life in general at the moment.</p><p>"Besides," Senga adds, looking a bit uncertain for the first point in their conversation, "for most of that time, I thought you just thought of me as a little brother..."</p><p>"I used to," Yokoo admits. "But now you're..." he trails off, embarrassed.</p><p>Senga leans in close again, lips nearly touching Yokoo's. "I'm what?" he breathes.</p><p>"You're..." Yokoo can't bring himself to say any of the things he wants to, not yet. He leans back and switches topics, hoping Senga won't notice. "So, where do you want to go for a date, then?"</p><p>As expected, Senga latches on to that immediately. "Ooh! There's that new... oh, no, I told Nika I'd go with him. He'll kill me if I ditch him. Um... oh!"</p><p>Yokoo can't help smiling as Senga rattles off a list of places he wants to go, discussing the merits of each. Yokoo doesn't particularly care what they do; as long as it's with Senga, he's sure he'll enjoy it.</p><p>They end up at a new Chinese restaurant after work a few days later. Senga's friend told him about it and he insisted that Yokoo come with him to try it out. It's not particularly exciting, although the food is excellent. Truthfully, Yokoo's a little relieved that their first date is something so normal, so that he doesn't have to worry about it too much. They talk about work and friends and life, conversation easy after all the years they've spent together, and nothing so small as a confession is going to change that. He's never had the chance to spend time alone with just Senga much, and Yokoo finds himself enjoying it even more than he'd expected.</p><p>When they're done, Senga reaches for his wallet  and Yokoo frowns.</p><p>"It's my treat, you know," he says, placing a hand on Senga's wrist to stop him.</p><p>Senga looks wary. "You don't have to."</p><p>"I know, but I want to." Yokoo's stomach does a sick little twist when Senga's expression doesn't clear.</p><p>"But you always pay," Senga explains. "And I don't... I don't want you to keep treating me like your kouhai."</p><p>Oh. Yokoo's dinner settles back into place and he smiles. "Senga. Kento. It's a guy's duty to treat his kouhai, right?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>He can hear the question in Senga's voice. "And it's a guy's duty to treat his girlfriend, right?"</p><p>"A lot of people think so, yeah."</p><p>"So it's almost the same thing for you, isn't it?" Yokoo grins.</p><p>Senga nods slowly and then stops. "Hey, wait! Are you saying I'm a girl?"</p><p>Yokoo grins, amusement spilling over in a bubble of laughter. "Well, not quite. Boyfriend, whatever."</p><p>"But if I'm your... boyfriend. Then you're mine, too! So why can't I pay, or split it?" Senga tries.</p><p>"Okay, fine, you're the girl," Yokoo allows, standing up and offering a hand to Senga. "Just accept it."</p><p>"I... okay." And just like that, Senga takes his hand and stops arguing.</p><p>Yokoo is a bit surprised, but he doesn't want to give Senga a chance to retract his agreement, so he just grins again and leads Senga over to the register to settle their check.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Senga says a bit later, when they're sitting in the park eating ice cream from the convenience store. It's dark and romantic and there's a fountain still running nearby with soft lights playing against the water. About as cheesy as you can get, Yokoo thinks, minus the rather cheap (but delicious) desserts.</p><p>"So."</p><p>"So when guys treat a girl, the girl has to put out, right?"</p><p>Yokoo nearly chokes on his last mouthful of ice cream. "What? No! That's not how it works." He can't see enough to know if the glint in Senga's eyes is teasing or true, just a reflection.</p><p>"Some people think that," Senga says, and Yokoo can't tell all that much from his suddenly neutral tone of voice, either.</p><p>"Well, <i>I</i> don't think that," Yokoo insists. "A girl should never feel pressured into anything she doesn't feel comfortable with. If the guy treats her, it's his choice. But she shouldn't feel at all obligated to pay him back. He should be satisfied just to make her happy."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>Yokoo waits for him to continue, but Senga says nothing.</p><p>"Senga! Guys who say things like that are just desperate to get into a girl's pants, and if the girl believes them, then she's an idiot!"</p><p>Senga chuckles softly. "Well, what if she just <i>wants</i> to?"</p><p>"Oh." Yokoo pauses, brought up short by the sudden realization that they're not really discussing morals or ethics at all. "Well, than that's another story. If she <i>wants</i> to, then it's fine."</p><p>"<i>I want to</i>," Senga whispers, and he's suddenly much closer, warm enough to make Yokoo feel like he's burning, despite the ice cream he's eaten. He nudges Senga back a few centimeters.</p><p>He swallows hard to even out his voice. "On the first date? Tsk."</p><p>"Oh, whatever," Senga says, and Yokoo can see him grinning in the dark, his smile beautiful and bright. "It's not like we haven't known each other forever."</p><p>"So this isn't special?" Yokoo asks, not really meaning it.</p><p>Senga laughs then. "Oh my god, Watta, you are seriously so old-fashioned!" But he sounds amused and happy, and it makes Yokoo's heart flutter against his ribs.</p><p>Old-fashioned. He imagines taking Senga home after a few dates, imagines him spread out on his bed, smiling up at Yokoo as Yokoo promises to make him feel better than anyone ever has. Old-fashioned.</p><p>"I am," he replies. "So we'll do this properly."</p><p>"Mmm. Alright," Senga says easily. "Whatever you want." He settles back on the bench, leaning against Yokoo's side. "But don't make me wait <i>too</i> long."</p><p>Yokoo doesn't plan to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>